


Something Stupid

by girl_next_door_writes



Category: Star Trek
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_next_door_writes/pseuds/girl_next_door_writes
Summary: The girl he has been infatuated with finally becomes single but does Kirk actually have the balls everyone believes he does when it comes to matters of the heart?





	Something Stupid

The news had spread around the ship like wildfire. Every room you walked into you felt people looking at you with pity. How had you not seen it coming? True, your shifts had been at opposite times and you hadn’t really spent much quality time together but walking into your shared quarters to find him in bed with her… you had not seen that coming. It turns out that you were one of the very few who didn’t know. You had spent a few days sleeping on people’s sofas until you were assigned your own quarters and you were really looking forward to the upcoming shore leave, hoping to pick up a few bargains to make the place your own. 

As soon as possible you had dragged your best friend out on an epic shopping spree arguing that it would cheer you up. Several hours later you definitely had a smile on your face right up until Pavel brought up the party everyone had been invited to that night.

“Come on, you have to come.” Chekov wheedled as you walked out of the shop laden with bags filled with cushions and other odds and ends.

“I think you’ll find I don’t have to do anything Pavel.” The snarky tone in your voice had him frowning. You had been friends from your very first day on The Enterprise and he knew how hard you had taken Officer Luke Jenkins cheating on you.

“Please, you can’t just hide away. He was the one in the wrong, not you, you shouldn’t be missing out.” He grabbed your shoulders and looked you sternly in the eye. He honestly felt it wasn’t fair that you were the one suffering.

“You really want me to go to a party where I know for a fact they will be there all loved up? It’s not a case of me missing out it’s more or a case of me protecting myself.” You argued. It was bad enough that you had to be on the same ship as the cheating scumbag you didn’t want to voluntarily spend your evening in the same room as them. 

“It’s Scotty’s birthday.” Pavel looked at you pointedly and you rolled your eyes. Damn it. He knew Scotty had been really supportive of you since the break-up, going out of his way to make a few little upgrades in your quarters, there was no way you could just not show up.

“You’d best not leave my side for the entire time I’m there.” The threat was implied but Chekov just grinned at you, knowing he had won.

 

Kirk was standing at the bar with Bones who was busy complaining that it was too crowded and the drinks were too expensive and not of the highest quality. Jim smirked at him in amusement, shaking his head fondly as his friend continued to rant. His beautiful blue eyes scanned the room and his smile faltered when he saw you reluctantly walking into the bar with Chekov. He had noticed you from the moment you had boarded the ship and he couldn’t deny that he was more than just a little disappointed when he discovered you were with that waste of space Jenkins from communications. He had never really liked that guy, he always seemed a little too slimy and when he had found out what he had done to you… It had been difficult for him not to use his power as Captain to administer some justice. For the past two years, he had tried his best to avoid you, not wanting to get involved with a crew member and he just knew if he got to know you he would find that so much more difficult. 

“Jim, you even listening to me?” Bones huffed before following his gaze. “Oh, I see.”

“What?” Kirk snapped his eyes back to Leonard and frowned.

“You know she’s single now right?” he smirked, patting the Captain companionably on the shoulder.

“My crews' relationship status’ are none of my business, just as long as it doesn’t affect the running of the ship.” He stated before taking a long swig of his beer.

“You sound like Spock there.” Bones chuckled, looking up as Chekov and you headed towards the bar. “Why don’t you buy the girl a drink Jim?” he said softly, knowing full well that his friend was a little infatuated with you. At first, he thought it was because you were unattainable, it wasn’t like Jim to be so smitten but as time went on there seemed to be more to it. 

“That would be highly inappropriate Bones.” He frowned, knowing he didn’t sound at all like himself.

“Like that’s ever stopped you.” The doctor smirked before turning to you and Chekov. “The Captain here was just getting in around, what you having darlin’?”

“Oh, erm, vodka and lemonade please.” You smile brightly at McCoy before turning your attention to the breathtakingly beautiful Kirk. “Thank you.” It was a small gesture but it actually meant a lot. In all the time you had been together with Luke he so rarely bought you a drink, often sending you to the bar unless there was a pretty barmaid. 

“I’ll have the same, sir.” Chekov beamed. “See, I told you it wouldn’t be bad.” You rolled your eyes at your friend and sighed dramatically.

“Firstly, we just got here and…”

“And you already have a handsome man buying you a drink.” Bones cut in resting his arm around your shoulders. You dipped your head as you laughed and Jim thought that was the most stunning sound he had ever heard, it was addictive and he wanted so much to hear it again.

“Well I can’t argue with you there Doc, but as I say, the night is young.” Kirk handed you the drink and your fingers brushed ever so slightly and he had to suppress a shiver that shot through his body. Bones raised an eyebrow at his friend in amusement.

The conversation flowed easily and Kirk found his eyes on you more often than not, taking in each and every little detail. How your mouth moved when you spoke, how your eyes lit up when you giggled, the little wrinkle that would appear when you frowned at something. Damn you were beautiful. 

You had excused yourself, needing to go to the little girls' room, blaming far too much alcohol. It was on the way back to your friends that you felt someone grab your arm and you turned only to come face to face with your ex. “Hey, you’re looking… okay.” He looked you up and down and you felt sick, unsure if what he had said was an attempt at a compliment or not. “Look, I know you’re all pissy about things but let's try to be grown up about this and not go spreading malicious rumors about the ship yeah.”

“What rumors? I’ve not actually said anything about you, Luke.” You were confused and a little drunk. What exactly was he accusing you of?

“So you haven’t been telling people that I cheated on you then?” he asked affronted.

“I caught you fucking another woman, I think that would class as cheating, but no, I haven’t been going around telling people that although it is the truth.” Disbelief dripped from your words. What universe was he living in? Before he could say anymore you were interrupted.

“Can I have this dance?” a familiar voice inquired from behind you. The hand that appeared on your waist had you spinning on your heels and looking directly into the brilliant azure eyes that reminded you so much of a clear sky in the midst of summer. Without waiting for your answer he whisked you towards the dancefloor with ease before his other hand rested on your waist also. Swaying slowly to the rhythm of the music you found yourself resting your own hands on his biceps. Neither of you spoke for a while, just looked into each other's eyes. Eventually, he smiled at you shyly. “He’s a dick, I figured you needed rescuing and as the Captain, it’s my job so…”

“So you’d do this for any of your crew.” You finished his sentence with a raised eyebrow and a soft smile on your lips.

“Well, maybe not Bones but you know, that’s because he is a terrible dancer, stomps all over your feet.” You burst into laughter at his words and his smile became more confident knowing that he was the reason for you lighting up before him. 

You spent the rest of the evening in the company of Chekov, Bones, and Kirk and by the end of the evening, your face was aching from laughing so hard. You had no idea how funny Jim was and how clever. I mean you knew he was smart but the man was so quick and intelligent, there was no topic of conversation he couldn’t handle with ease and you found yourself relaxing in his company, completely forgetting your ex and his new girlfriend across the room. Eventually, the conversation got around to talk about your love life. “So there’s nobody on the entire ship you would even consider as a possibility?” Bones had pushed and you laughed. 

“Even if I hadn’t just had the universes worst break up I just… There might be someone but it’s never gonna happen.” Your eyes met his and it was like he read your mind. In that instant, McCoy knew you were developing feelings for Jim and he wanted to just grab you and tell you to go for it but he just smiled softly at you. 

“Never say never kid.” He assured causing you to scoff. Jim watched the exchange between you and an ugly feeling began to settle in his stomach. The look between you and Bones had seemed a little too loaded to his mind, were you talking about Leonard? Did you have a crush on his friend? 

“I’m gonna call it a night.” He muttered as he downed his drink and headed swiftly out of the bar. He had to get out of there, couldn’t stand to watch you and McCoy together now he knew you possibly had feelings for him.

 

He had spent the week avoiding you. Bones told him repeatedly he was a fool but he just couldn’t bring himself to see you. Scotty's party had only confirmed to him that if he went down this route, followed his heart, he would only make a fool of himself. He was wandering around the bridge irritating various crew members when McCoy arrived through the door. Ignoring his friend he headed straight for Chekov and leaned against his console casually. “Hey kid, I was thinking about asking Emma out for a drink. You think she’d go for it?”

“She was saying yesterday how much she had enjoyed yours and the Captains company at the party so perhaps. You will not know unless you ask her but if she does agree then you had best treat her right, she is like a sister to me.” Bones let an amused smirk cross his face at Chekov's heated words.

“Okay, I’ll go ask her now, you know where she is?”

“She got off shift a few hours ago so she will be in her quarters,” Chekov answered and Leonard grinned as he heard the doors open and close, looking up Jim was nowhere to be seen. He’d taken the bait, the doctor just hoped it was enough for him to finally go for it.

 

There was a gentle knock at your door and at first, you weren’t sure if you had actually heard it. Deciding to go check just in case you were surprised to see Jim starting to walk away. “Captain?”

“Oh, hi, I… erm… Did I wake you? I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have come.” He frowned. What the hell had he been thinking, this was never gonna happen. You were so warm and kind and smart and so not interested in him in a romantic way, he was just making a fool of himself.

“It’s okay. I couldn’t sleep anyway.” Reaching out you tentatively placed your hand on his arm and smiled reassuringly at him. “What can I do for you, sir?”

“Jim, call me Jim.” He looked down at your hand, his eyes trailed up your arm and up to your own. 

“What can I do for you Jim?” your voice was soft as you looked at him expectantly, almost hopefully.

“I…I was…” he stuttered before letting out a sigh. He could do this, he’d done this a thousand times before, this was no different. And yet it felt so different from every other time he had stood in front of a pretty girl about to ask them out. “Dinner? Tomorrow?” his voice sounded so small and unsure, nothing like the man you had heard on the bridge throwing round orders or even the man you had talked to at the party last week. This man in front of you was nervous and unsure and absolutely adorable.

“Pick me up at six.” You smile before slowing closing the door. 

“Right, six.” Jim nodded and a broad grin broke out across his face. It was a long time coming but you were definitely worth the wait.


End file.
